gleespinofffanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Out With Harmonies In With Melodies
Out With Harmonies in with Melodies is the sixth story of the first season of NYADA in Wicked.Renthead-Gleek's series of Spin-Off stories. This story has the smallest cast in the series so far. Synopsis Harmony is visited by her parents and Rachel and Kurt notice that she isn't the person they befriended. Austin asks Claude out, properly, trying to get his plan on using him in motion, but which plan. Cast Main *Rachel Berry *Kurt Hummel *Harmony Bell Students *Austin Hamilton *Chrissie Whitney Harrison *Claude Montague *Dom Hughes *Harrison White *Jasper Brandson *Katherine Williams *Percy Reed *Angela Brown Guests *Joseph Bell *Sarah Bell *Blaine Anderson Songs *Falling Slowly sung by Jasper Story Harmony groaned as she heard her mobile begin to ring. As she blindily reached for it she quickly checked the time. 6:30 am on a Saturday. Who calls at this time she moaned. "Hello?" she said sleepily into the phone. "Harmony!" An excited voice called back. Harmony instantly sat up, thoughts of sleeping evaporated. "Dad?" "How are you doing my little star?" "Ah, i'm ah, fine. Fine actually." "Great to hear. So, it has been weeks since we lasy saw you and we were thinking." Oh dear god no, she thought. "That we will come up and visit early next week." No no no no no no no no. She thought. "That sounds great." Her voice going higher that usual. "Yes, your mother is packing our bags. We have booked flights for Monday so you have all weekend to clean up your apartment, which is probably in a mess." he chuckled."Well I should let you go. Love you." "Love you too, dad." "My perfect girl." He added, before he hung up. Perfect girl... ---- Austin woke up, with an arm wrapped around his waist. he couldn't remember that much from last night, but it didn't surprise him that he had returned home with a girl. He always did, he wasn't being cocky, but he only had to flash his smile for the girls to come talk, and as soon as he began to sing, he had them in his back pocket. He smiled to himself as the girl behind him moved him closer, snuggling into his back. He looked around him, trying not to move to much to wake her. It wasn't his apartment so it was hers. Meaning he could sneak out. As he surveyed the apartment, it looked a little familiar, maybe it was styled straight from a catalogue. Austin put all concentration on slowly trying to escape from the arm, which was surprisingly strong. He couldn't look behind him to see who ever owned the arm without twisting the whole way, but he thought who ever owned it was super strong. He tried to glance down at the hand but he couldn't see it either. He reached down blindly trying to get to the arm and found out that he was completely naked. Well, it wasn't really a shock to him. When he reached the hand, he quickly ran his hand over it. And instantly drew back. It wasn't a girls hand. "Hi." Came a sleepy voice from behind Austin. He turned and found an also, completely naked Claude staring lovingly at him. He had slept with Claude. Austin Hamilton had slept with another man. He kept his face cool but his mind went all over the place. "Hi." Claude said as he jumped out of bed, naked "How do you feel?" What, does he mean I was... Austin thought. "Ah, what do you mean?" "You did some crazy stuff last night, we drank a lot, sand in that bar and we came back here. And well, you know the rest..." Austin nodded. He needed to figure out what he was doing in the 'you know the rest' part. "How was I?" "What you mean? Singing or-" "I know I am great at singing, how am I in bed?" "Well, we found out that I was apparently your first." Claude smiled, slipping on pants. "What? I've had sex many times." "Yes, but in what we did last night, you apparently had never done what we did before." Claude smiled. Austin's mind shut down. He. Had. Bottomed. "So i'm gonna make some coffee, want some?" Austin nodded as he sat in the bed, shocked. ---- Two days later, Austin still found that it hurt for him to walk and was trying to hide that fact, much to Claude's enjoyment. "That's hilarious." he laughed as he watched Austin try to walk to the waiting limo without grimacing. Failing of course and wincing with every step. "You know it's more obvious when you walk like that then away that stops the pain." Claude said when Austin was finally seated. The limo took off and Austin grimaced when they went over a bump, making CLaude laugh harder. He punched Claude in the shoulder. "Oi, shut it. If I wasn't drunk, you wouldn't have been able to get anywhere need this." He said flexing, and grimacing again. Claude chuckled. "Well, if it makes you feel better, we won't talk about it at school, and if it does come up. You were the top." he winked. They continued the ride in silence, until the taps of Claude on his phone got to annoying for Austin. "Seriously, who are you texting so much?" "Jealous?" Claude smirked. "it's just... just Kat." He said blushing. "Oh, so you like Kat?" Austin said, surprised to feel a pang of jealousy in his gut. "No." Claude said, a little to quick and turning redder. "You do." Austin said, poking him. "But I think your barking up the wrong tree there my friend." "What you mean?" "Have you seen the way she stares at Chrissie? She is obviously gay, and Chrissie herself isn't shy to hide her sexuality either." Claude shook his head. "She isn't, I have excellent gay-dar. Just like I knew you were gay from the moment I saw you." "Yes, amazing." Austin said, smirking to himself. His gay-dar sucks. When the limo pulled up outside NYADA, Austin scouted out, taking the advice of Claude and walked normally and felt the pain lessen then the way he had been walking before. Though he must've looked weird walking still cause Angela apparently decided to walk out of the building at that time. "I see you had fun boys." She winked at Austin and tapped him on the bum as she went. Pain shot up his spine. "Come on." Claude said, taking Austin's arm and leading him up the stairs. ---- Harmony watched the two walk up the stairs and took a long sip of her fifth coffee of the day. She followed them. It was obvious what had happened over the weekend watching Austin walk, and Harmony couldn't even smile over it. Her parents were going to be here any minute now and she was worried they would appear here. Normal parents wouldn't just show up at their daughter's school. But hers would. May even do a damn number. The doors opened behind her and she quickly glanced, it was only Kurt and Rachel. She let out a sigh. "Hi Har!" Kurt called, skipping up to her. "You don't look to good." He said, concern lining his voice. "My parents are coming to visit." She said. taking a sip of her coffee. "We get to meet Mommy and Daddy Gerber?" Rachel asked. "You don't, trust me." "Why?" "Never mind." She said and hurried off. Kurt and Rachel looked at each other and followed their friend. ---- It was a boring day, theory in Acting and Dancing and a assessment in Singing. So everyone left quickly, except for Kurt who enjoyed the theatre there more than the April Rhodes Auditorium. Much larger, more of a Broadway theatre. He lay on the stage humming to himself not noticing two pairs of eyes watching him. One was braver then the others. "Hey Kurt." Jasper said appearing next to him. "Hi." Kurt said sitting up. Jasper sat down next to him. "What's up?" He asked, in that higher then usual voice Jasper had come to love. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to come talk." "Oh, ok." Kurt said smiling, causing Jasper to blush. They sat in awkward silence until Kurt broke it. "So are you missing home?" "Nah, not really. When I came out, most of my friends weren't to accepting of it and my father basically disowned me but thats why I love it here. A new start." "Oh, i'm sorry to hear that. I was bullied out school even before I came out so I can relate." "It's ok. I accepted it and moved on, now look at me. I'm in the top school for Musical Theatre in the world." "Yes you are." Kurt smiled. Kurt's phone buzzed and he picked it up. "Sorry." he said before checking his phone. Jasper watched Kurt's face change as he read the text. From a soft smile to one full of love that it hurt Jasper. Kurt giggled as he sent a text back and put his phone down. "Who was that?" jasper asked, venom lacing his voice. "My boyfriend." Kurt said not picking up the tone. "You have a boyfriend?" Jasper asked. "I didn't tell you? After four weeks of knowing each other." He shook his head. "How'd you two meet?" he asked, his head dropping. Kurt did notice the difference in Jasper's mood now, but didn't get why. "Jasper. It's ok. You'll find someone soon. It is New York. Enjoy it." He checked his watch. "I need to go. See you tomorrow?" Jasper nodded and watched him go. I don't know you But I want you All the more for that Words fall through me And always fool me And I can't react And games that never amount To more than they're meant Will play themselves out Take this sinking boat And point it home We've still got time Raise your hopeful voice You have a choice You've made it now Falling slowly Eyes that know me And I can't go back The moods that take me And erase me And I'm painted black Well you have suffered enough And warred with yourself It's time that you won Take this sinking boat And point it home We've still got time Raise your hopeful voice You have a choice You've made it now Falling slowly Sing your melody I'll sing along Percy began to clap from the audience and Jasper jumped. "Very nice Jasper, very nice." He said in a voice saying other wise. "What are you doing here?" Jasper asked, worried. "Well I was trying to enjoy a quiet afternoon in the theatre with Kurt but you appeared. But I enjoyed discovering that you have a little crush on Kurt." Jasper stammered. "No..no I don't." "Well the song you just sung suggests otherwise. I'm not judging. Kurt is quite appealing." "Wait you like him too?" Jasper asked. "How could I not? The time will come when he isn't able to have a relationship with a boy back in Ohio and they will break up, and i'll be there to scope him back up." "Who says they are going to break up?" "It's a fact. Long distance never works, even in the same country. Give it time. And soon I shall have Kurt. Jasper, like Kurt said, you'll find someone. But it won't be him." Percy left, bumping into Dom on the way out. "He's all yours." Percy said smirking. Dom nodded and pulled Jasper into a hug, soothing him with a huge smile on his face. ---- Austin sat in Claude's apartment holding a bottle of Vodka. He watched as Claude walked around his pent house chatting on his phone to some celebrity in LA. Austin thought he was just using Claude, but he was having weird feelings towards him now. Like watching him stare at Kat today made him want to rip her head off. She was definitely gay, everyone but Claude apparently saw that. She openly flirted with Chrissie all day and ignored Claude. He took a long drag from the bottle, letting the burn settle him. "OK. Speak to you soon darl. Love you too." Claude put his phone in his pocket. "Which starlet needed your advice this time?" Austin said, not looking up at him. "One of many, Austin, one of many." He took the bottle from Austin and sat down with it. "Now tell me what's wrong." Claude said, staring at Austin with a new intelligence in his eyes Austin had never seen before. "Nothing." he said making a grab for the bottle. Claude lifted higher so Austin just fell into his lap instead. He tried to get up but he had to stop before the alcohol moved to quickly. He slumped back into Claude's lap. "Offering yourself won't stop me from asking what's wrong." Claude chuckled. He stroked Austin's hair and it felt like his heart exploded and his stomach swooped, and it wasn't from the alcohol. What is wrong with me? He thought. "I see the way you stare at Kat." he said. "Oh." Was all Claude said, but he didn't stop playing with Austin's hair. They sat like that for a while, listening to the noise of New York come through the open window. "Claude, will you go out with me?" Austin said, letting his gut take over. "I thought we were to the Cube right?" "No on a date, to a restaurant." This time Claude stopped patting his hair. Austin whimpered at the loss of his hand and sat up. "You want to go out... on a date?" Austin nodded, never had he been more sure in his life he was making the right decision as well as a terrible one. "Sure." Claude smiled and hugged Austin. "Or we could just stay here and snuggle?" Austin shook his head reluctantly. "We are going out on a date. And to get back on this, three dates. Like a gentleman." Claude laughed. ---- Harmony sat in her apartment, with her parents, who had surprised her when she walked in. She sat there, in between her mum and dad as they discussed her elder brother and sister at Yale and Harvard studying Medicine and Law. She spoke to her siblings everyday so she already knew everything, but they always liked to talk about their carer choices. They had supported her, but had thought it more as a hobby. "So how has NYADA been?" Her dad asked, finally finishing talking about Jennifer, her sister. "It's been great." she said, tight lipped. "We're thinking of visiting you at school tomorrow." Her mum said. "Nonononono. Mum you can't." She said, her voice rising. "And why can't we?" She asked, taking a sip of wine. "Cause you will embarrass me." "We will not." Her father said, shocked. "And to think we flew all the way here, planned a musical number." He was serious. "See, right there. The musical numbers are embarrassing. No parent does that." SHe said, standing and turning to them. "We know. That's why we do them." "Really, you sure you don't just like to show off?" "What has gotten into you Harmony?" Her mother said, standing up. "I don't want you to come to the school and see that i'm not special like you want me to be. Everyone there is as if not more talented. Jennifer and Derek are good at what they do, the best at their age and talent varies. You call me your perfect girl but I'm not, I can't be. I'm not even your real daughter, you adopted me." "Oh honey." Her mother pulled her into a hug. "That means nothing to us. You are our daughter, you were destined to be with us." "Being adopted means something to me, it makes me feel like I have to prove to you that I should be apart of your family." Tears flowed down her cheeks. Her mother began to cry, never realising the pressure they had put on her without meaning too. The Bells huddled together in the middle of Harmony's apartment. She felt better about expressing herself finally, but they still weren't performing. ---- It was the end of another day at NYADA and the Freshman sat in groups around the entrance. Everyone was talking freely till aloud squeal erupted from Kurt. "Oh my god!" Was all he said till he leapt from his feet and swooped a boy on the street into a tight hug. Rachel followed him, and after Kurt and the boy shared a passionate kiss, hugged him tightly as well. "What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, taking his hand. "I came to see you and drop of this." He pulled out a rolled up yellow envelope. "It's my NYADA application for next year." Kurt squealed again and the two walked up the stairs. Jasper watched the two and his heart stopped. That was his boyfriend. No wonder Kurt didn't give anyone here a second glance. "Are you ok?" Dom asked, taking Jasper's hand. Jasper nodded and, still holding Dom's hand, walked off. Percy watched them go and returned to watching Kurt and his boyfriend at the front desk. This will be tough. Austin and Claude had watched the scene, and saw everything afterwards from Jasper's heart breaking to Percy's determined glare. But it wasn't their problem. Austin had broken his three date rule before sex but no one had to notice. Since Claude was the bottom this time. Kat and Chrissie walked past them and Austin looked straight at Claude. He didn't notice the two. "What?" he asked, smiling down at Austin who's head was in his lap. "Nothing." Austin smiled. Category:NYADA Category:Season 1 (NYADA)